Not Dead Yet
by minnesotan-angel
Summary: A case turns personal to Tony when one of the victims reminds him of someone he was close to in his past. Child abuse, epilepsy and a girl who changes the team's outlook of life and each other.


**Hey y'all! This little bunny popped randomly into my head. I don't really know how this is all going to turn out; my muse is refusing to give me anything more than a rough outline. Bugger. He likes being a total pain in the rear. So if you want to leave any suggestions as to what you think might happen, be my guest. Also, I don't have a Beta, so if you see any mistakes, sorry. If you would like to be my Beta, HI! PM me. Ummm….i think that's everything…no wait…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing NCIS or otherwise, only my really wacked up brain. I'm pretty sure my parents didn't drop me on my head as a baby, but throwing me at the wall multiple times might account for why I'm so wacked up….deal with it.**

"TONY!" McGee yelled. The person in question raised his head innocently.

"What is it, McGoo?" He asked, quirking his head to the side. The probie lifted up his hands, and with it came his keyboard. "Ah, that. Don't look at me, I didn't do it." Tony turned to reach for something in his desk drawer, hiding his laughing face.

McGee sighed and looked at Kate pleadingly. She sighed and headed over to him with a bottle of glue remover in her hand.

"Grab your gear, dead marine." Gibbs said as he walked into the bullpen with his ever present cup of coffee. Tony stood up and stuffed his gun in its holster before shrugging on his jacket. Kate gave up helping McGee and grabbed her gun and coat. Gibbs, Tony and Kate all moved towards the elevator.

"McGee!" Gibbs barked when they stepped in. McGee ripped off his pinkie from the board and ran to the elevator, his coat flying in his hand. The doors slid shut just as he made it in. Tony smirked at the elevator door and was promptly slapped on the back of the head.

They stepped out of the elevator and Tony and Kate raced to the front seat of Gibb's charger. Tony was there first and sat down in it gloatingly. "Tony, McGee, take the truck." Gibbs said. Kate stuck out her tongue as Tony heaved himself back up. Gibbs threw him the keys that Tony snatched out of the air.

Gibbs and Kate arrived at the scene first. Kate stumbled out of the car, her face a slight shade of green as she stepped gratefully onto solid ground. The truck pulled up two minutes later, followed by the ME van. Tony stepped out and observed the scene.

Neighbors were crowding around the crime scene tape, some crying, others trying to see what was happening in the house. Emergency vehicles took up most of the space of street.

Gibbs jerked his head and the team quickly followed him into the house. "I've never seen this much personnel appear for one dead marine."

A female police officer looked up at Tony's statement. "It's not just the marine. They're in the room at the end of the hallway." She said before walking out the open front door.

"Gibbs?" Kate asked. He simply shrugged and continued walking down the hallway. Tony saw pictures hung on both walls of the hallway. He didn't take notice of them as he walked into the living room.

The marine was lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood, her eyes open and lifeless. Tony walked past the body till he was standing in front of the couch; he turned around and gave a low moan of dismay. Kate followed him and gasped.

A young girl, maybe eleven, was lying on the couch. Her arm was almost touching the floor; blood was dripping from her fingers forming a small puddle on the floor. Tony's eyes trailed up her arm and he saw the source of the blood was a nasty cut on the girl's throat. It was obvious it had been that stroke that had killed the girl. Looking at her face Tony felt that if her throat was not almost in two pieces, she would have looked like she was sleeping. Her eyes were closed and her face looked peaceful.

Gibbs walked over to his agents and was about to give them a slap on the back of the head when he saw the girl. He unconsciously took a step back. _Just like Kelly! Another innocent little girl killed because of some heartless bastard!_ He thought. The girl even looked somewhat like his girls. She had the same innocent expression Kelly always wore, and dark red hair just like Shannon's.

He was barely able to choke out instructions. "DiNozzo, bag and tag. McGee, pictures. Kate, interview the neighbors." The team quickly followed to obey.

Kate went outside and saw a man with evident tear tracks running down his face. She walked up to him and pulled out her notebook. "Excuse me sir, could you please tell me what you know happened here?"

The man looked up at her with bloodshot eyes. "Su-sure. I'm Ed, by the way, Ed Petroski. It's just like I told the police, I was outside with my kids when I heard Sam—Mary's kid—scream. I ran inside and called for the police and an ambulance immediately…but it…it was too late for them." Kate nodded, jotting down her notes and told the man he could go before she moved to some other neighbors.

Tony had searched the entire house for the knife, but had come up empty. He was walking back down the hall when he decided to take a closer look at the pictures in the hall. One was that of a young girl and her mother, the girl was smiling up at the older woman and holding onto a pink balloon. Another showed the same girl surrounded by a group of young children in a hospital room. Another showed the girl and a boy hugging and laughing at the camera, another of the same two at a football game, in a restaurant and hugging the marine lying on the floor in the living room.

He sighed, such a happy family that came to ruin because of some messed up higher power.

Back at NCIS, Gibbs stormed in from his fifth coffee break since they had returned. "What've we got?"

The three coworkers jumped up and McGee clicked a button making a screen pop up. 'The victim was First Lieutenant Mary Hawkeye, she just returned from her third tour in Iraq. Her daughter was Samantha Hawkeye." McGee said.

Kate stepped forward and started talking. "The neighbor, Petroski, said he heard Samantha scream and called the police. Samantha stayed in her home when the Lieutenant when on her tours, the neighbors just checked on her every day, helped her get to school."

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs growled.

"Well, Hawkeye was a single mother. I found records of a custody battle; apparently Hawkeye and Sam's dad weren't married. The so-called father said, and I quote, 'I don't want to be saddled with that freaky burden.'" Kate gave a little mew of despair and Gibbs' eyes flared. "The man's name had been erased, I couldn't find it anywhere in the report."

"McGee!" Gibbs barked. "Find the name of the father, on it boss!" McGee said quickly.

"Kate!" "Go to Abby and see if she has anything."

"DiNozzo?" "I'm gonna go down to Ducky and get a confirmed COD and TOD."

Gibbs nodded and everyone scurried off to do their tasks.

Tony stepped out of the elevator and into Autopsy. Ducky and Palmer were already wrist deep into the lieutenant, Sam lay on the other table, still clothed and bloody. "Hey Duck, do have and TOD and COD for the Lieutenant and her kid?"

"Ms. Hawkeye here died of multiple stab wounds, she died between 8 and 9 this morning, and I am assuming the same time goes for young Samantha and that she died of the knife in her throat. I will confirm that once we are finished with the Lieutenant here." Ducky said when he looked at the Italian.

Everyone in the room gave a jump when Sam sat up with a gasp. "It's quite alright you two, I think Samantha's body was merely releasing some pent up gas. Anthony, would you be a help and lay her back on the table?" Tony nodded and turned towards Sam, arms outstretched.

"Uhh…Ducky? I don't think this was some gas." Ducky looked up in time to see Sam attempt to leap off the autopsy table, eyes wide and staring at her mother. Tony caught her when her knees buckled and they both sank to the ground. Tony looked at Sam and saw her eyes roll up in her head as she passed out.

**Whew, I think I'm going to get carpal tunnel one day…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**\/**


End file.
